blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kozakuu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Black Rock Shooter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Brs series.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Herald of meridian (Talk) 09:27, August 21, 2011 RE: The Need for Infoboxes Hi and welcome to the wiki, Kozakuu! I do notice that this wiki — despite having a large following — still has an unusual page layout, but there are reasons for that. As it turns out, the article for Black Rock Shooter is one of the most confusing articles I have handled, because of her many incarnations throughout many forms of media. We have the original BRS, the BRS in the OVA, Stella and the anime series counterpart; that makes four. Do you have any ideas on how to handle this one? I assume that you're an experienced contributor to anime wikis as well, and it would be good to get some help. Also, the wiki still has a lack of information about the characters, especially from the game. I don't have a copy of the game, so I can't fill in information and can only rely on what other users type in, which I can't verify. On infoboxes, I think I can handle it myself; I already have a template for Infoboxes somewhere. If you have an abundant supply of information on BRS, please don't hesitate to contribute. It will be highly appreciated. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 23:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Questions on Discussion The idea seems clear, although I have no idea on how sliders work. The only question I want to ask is about the content of the Black Rock Shooter (Original) article. Shall we simplify the article content on each depiction on the Original and expand it further on each respective depiction article? [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 12:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) On Sliders and Starting Up Ah, so that's what you're talking about. Lol, I thought that it's something else entirely. The only problem we have with sliders is that it's too limited. I think we can just stick to brute-force methods (links, tables and images); that way, we can highly customize the disambig page. I won't be working on the changes immediately, by the way. Just give me a few days or so, or you can try contributing ahead of me. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 12:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Organization I have another idea. I'll just use the Black Rock Shooter article and make new articles under it. For example: *Black Rock Shooter/OVA *Black Rock Shooter/PSP game -> redirects to Stella *Black Rock Shooter/Innocent Soul -> probably redirects to Rock *Rock-chan (from the 4-koma) This way, users can return to the original concept article easily. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 01:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Will do, but after I whip up a character infobox. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 06:54, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: UEF-PSS Articles Go ahead, as long as there's enough information from your arsenal about the noted members. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 06:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Stella First of all, I apologise for my incompetent English that you have to end up rewording my edits all the time. OTL Regarding on Stella, there was no mention of her being an accelerated clone in the game or in the timeline that comes with the artwork booklet in White Premium Box. The other Grays however are accelerated (and artificially strengthened) clones though, as the first generation clones were reportedly born in September 2033, were were put into combat trial in January 2034, whereas the second generation clones were born in July and were sent to combat in September. Third generation clones were born in March 2035, and were deployed in May. BRS was apparently born using older cloning technology unlike the Grays, and was the only one to be born this way. Since the Grays only took months from birth to combat ready BRS is definitely different from them as she has grown at the rate of a normal human, but with enhancements given to her later in childhood. I have actually skipped out a lot of info in the timeline that I read since there is a lot of background info here and there. But then again the game still leaves a lot of places for people to speculate on, and not a lot of things are very clear I have to admit. - Qbicle 08:02, November 24, 2011 (UTC) : Hmm, very interesting. In contrast to the information I've seen, with this evidence It seems I was incorrect. For reference, I was told BRS was referred to as an 'ACC' at the start of the New York stage though your explanation is far more convincing. By the way, perhaps we could add the info you have stated above to an article predating the main GAME storyline, what this could be called I have yet to decide(thoughts Herald?). Lastly on the topic of me rewording your edits, It's absolutely fine. As long as your adding information regarding the game, (I don't own the premium box) I'll be happy to reword your edits. :: If the timeline for THE GAME has been translated already (or is in a language you guys are fluent in), then it should be perfect in the article named '''Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME/Event Timeline'. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣'']] 12:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC)